A Fangirl's Paradise
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: **Discontinued** It starts with the residents of the mansion that Quatre doesn't know he owns, but keeping it that way could prove to be a bit more challenging.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: A majority of the characters used and others that are mentioned come from various anime/manga and video game titles. These characters are the property of their respective creators and by no means belong to me. The original or made-up characters portrayed in this fanfiction are the collective creations of me and some of my friends who have requested the use of their characters. The concepts and events mentioned in this fanfiction are entirely fictitious and a number of them are, by the known laws of physics as applied on the planet earth, undeniably impossible. Do enjoy the fanfic!  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfiction is in the chaotic style of a crossover with several hints of alternate universe with the potential for virtually endless possibilities. This concept was inspired as a joke, but has somehow grown and developed a plot. Of course, I'm not the only one responsible for the overall insanity of this particular story.  
  
Author's Notes 2: This fanfiction will include characters from such animes as Inuyasha, Digimon Adventure, Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, etc. This fanfiction will also include characters from such video games as Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Chrono Cross, etc. Trying to make sense of things will most likely leave you even more confused.  
  
SPOILER WARNING!: I write based on how far into a given series or game I have gotten, which may be further than the average reader. As such, I am giving you all fair warning that some of the stuff included in this fanfiction might be a little ahead of its time.  
  
------Key------  
  
"......"-speaking  
  
~......~-thinking  
  
{......}-telepathy  
  
|......|-dreaming  
  
**......**-exaggerated sound or action  
  
[......]-author's notes  
  
------It Starts With Pizza------  
  
Yamato was busy in the kitchen, attempting to prepare lunch for everyone who happened to live in this self-proclaimed realm of absolute chaos. Gabumon was trying to help, but the digimon could only do so much to assist his human companion. Taichi was not making matters any easier.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Taichi. He was holding up a doctored poster for the movie Final Fantasy VII Advent Children with a picture of Yamato dressed up as Cloud and the words *starring Yamato Ishida as Cloud Strife* written across the bottom in big, bold letters.  
  
Yamato gave Taichi a glare from across the counter, "It was you that started those rumors!"  
  
Taichi looked a little hurt, "And you never even thanked me for it. Aren't you happy about it?"  
  
"Happy?! I have enough trouble with fangirls already!" Yamato's glare turned into an expression that promised great pain for Taichi if he didn't leave the room quickly.  
  
Taichi pouted, "Aw, you're no fun. Come on Agumon, we can't keep our next appointment waiting."  
  
Agumon snatched a muffin, leftover from breakfast, off the counter and scarfed it down in one bite. He quickly followed Taichi out of the kitchen.  
  
The lid of one of the pots on the stove exploded upward and imbedded itself in the ceiling. Yamato shook his head, "That Taichi has lost it. Now the people at the studio won't leave me alone about the idea."  
  
"I guess we're ordering out for lunch," noted Gabumon eyeing the shiny metallic object still stuck in the ceiling and the burned contents of the pot that it had been covering.  
  
Yamato sighed, "I guess we're having pizza."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zidane was sprawled out on one of the branches of the indoor tree that was positioned in the living room of the expansive [and expensive] mansion. He idly fiddled around with the digivice he had nabbed from Taichi when the goggle-boy had first walked through the front door with Agumon. To his good fortune, Taichi was so caught up in his little mad scheme he hadn't yet noticed that his digivice was missing.  
  
Taichi was in the opposite corner of the room where the fluffy pink sofas were located. In this corner of the room, prior to Taichi's invasion, Sesshoumaru and Kuja had been quite busy giving Vamdemon a makeover. Zidane lost interest in the digivice when he heard shouting coming from that particular corner of the room.  
  
"That's an excellent picture of me!" Sesshoumaru beamed at the doctored poster of himself dressed like Sephiroth that Taichi was showing him. Kuja and Vamdemon looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
Taichi grinned, having his ego inflated back to standard size after being burned by Yamato, "You really like it?"  
  
"I don't suppose you have an extra copy I could put up on that empty section of wall over there?" Sesshoumaru sounded hopeful.  
  
"Feh... get over yourself," Inuyasha stepped in from one of the other rooms and snorted at the behavior of his older, half-brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha completely as Taichi handed him a copy of the poster. Inuyasha shook his head and started for the kitchen, "Hey Yamato, when's lunch gonna be ready?! I'm starving!"  
  
After bidding farewell to Sesshoumaru, Taichi and Agumon started toward the front door to take their leave. Taichi finally noticed that his digivice was missing and turned on Zidane, who was still perched up in the tree.  
  
"Hey monkey-boy, give me back my digivice!" Taichi shouted up at Zidane who pretended not to hear him. "Gr... Agumon, get him!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon took up a striking pose and spit a fireball up at Zidane's treebranch.  
  
Zidane effortlessly dropped down from the treebranch and stuffed the digivice in one of his pockets as he landed lightly on the tile floor. The smoldering treebranch crashed down behind him and he struck a pose. Dagger and Eiko, who were coming down the stairs, applauded Zidane's routine.  
  
Taichi sweatdropped as Zidane bowed, expertly tossing the digivice over his shoulder to Taichi as he darted toward the staircase to give the girls a proper greeting. Taichi shrugged and put his digivice away before heading out the front door with Agumon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I really don't know if this is my color," Vamdemon attempted to look at his non-existent reflection in the mirror.  
  
Kuja smiled, "It looks great! Blood Crimson is so much better than Lavender Shadow!"  
  
At that precise moment, a wall parallel to the front door exploded in on itself in a perfect circular opening as the familiar voice of Ryoga exclaimed, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" This sound was followed by some mild coughing and several muttered curses. A moment later Ryoga stumbled inside followed by Squall, who was only slightly more oriented than the eternally lost boy.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Squall looked annoyed, as though he had already asked the same question several times before.  
  
Ryoga looked around the living room, noticed the familiar faces around him, nodded and finally passed out from a combination of exhaustion and shock from having reached the right place in less than ten tries and in one day. Ranma chose that moment to stroll into the living room wearing nothing but a towel as he stepped out of the boy's bath [custom made by Washu.] Ranma noticed Ryoga on the floor and Squall seemingly towering over him, "Hm... must be that new guy that Crystal was talking about yesterday. I told her it was a bad idea to let Ryoga volunteer to bring him here."  
  
Crystal's voice sounded from the top of the staircase, "And that's why I told you to go with him Ranma." As she made her way down the stairs, it became apparent that she was not alone, considering Cloud was following several feet behind her hefting a lead pipe over his shoulder.  
  
"So, that means she's the one that hired me?" Squall blinked.  
  
Crystal nodded after giving Ranma a testing glare that caused him to blink several times before idly lifting Ryoga's unconscious form over his own shoulder and carrying him up the stairs to the proper bedroom.  
  
"And what exactly did you hire me for? You seem to have everything under control," Squall seemed a little bored by the situation.  
  
"I wouldn't say everything," supplied Cloud.  
  
The doorbell rang and Yamato bolted from the kitchen while attempting to disentangle himself from his apron, "The pizzas here!" He skidded to a halt by the front door and swung it open to find a rather unusual face on the pizza delivery boy.  
  
"You're not Quatre..." Wufei blinked.  
  
Yamato sweatdropped, "Heh, Wufei... since when are you the pizza delivery guy?"  
  
Wufei attempted not to look embarrassed, "I'm paying for some repairs and upgrades I had done on Nataku. Where is Quatre?"  
  
An unnaturally cheerful, although perfectly natural, voice echoed down the stairs as Duo reached the bottom in a single, great leap. He gave his fellow gundam pilot a nice big hug. Wufei attempted to escape from Duo, but found that he could no longer move his arms.  
  
Yamato snatched the pizza out of the air as Wufei lost control of his arms and idly set the payment and tip on the floor to be retrieved later. He then hurried back into the kitchen and shut the door behind him to avoid the obvious noise that was to follow.  
  
Duo finally released Wufei, "What're you doing here, huh man?"  
  
"Er... I was delivering a pizza," Wufei looked around the room at the unusual gathering of people that he recognized and didn't recognize. "Where is Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, he doesn't live here," replied Duo anxious to have a chat with the other gundam pilot.  
  
Wufei frowned, "Isn't this his mansion?"  
  
"That's the great part. Quatre doesn't know that," Duo sounded cheerful.  
  
Wufei was overcome by confusion, "I think I should talk to him about this..."  
  
"That idiot doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut," Crystal signaled Cloud with a brief movement of her hand.  
  
Cloud brought the lead pipe down over Duo's head with a satisfying **Clang!** before Duo collapsed to the ground with a **Thud!**. Cloud rested the lead pipe over his shoulder and let out a bored sigh.  
  
"That doesn't look like enough work for you to hire more than one mercenary. I mean, couldn't you just do that yourself?" Squall took another look around.  
  
Crystal sweatdropped, "Actually, the main reason is that there are a lot of people here and I can't do everything myself."  
  
"Uh, there is still the small matter of explaining the situation to Quatre," noted Wufei.  
  
Crystal shook her head, "The less he knows about this place the better. How about I hook you up with a room here for a few days and you check it out before blowing our cover?"  
  
"You make it sound like some kind of elaborate hotel," Wufei was getting increasingly confused.  
  
Crystal shrugged, "Well, I could have Nataku transported here so you can work on it in the backyard... and we've got all kinds of parts you could use for free thanks to Duo. Of course, if Quatre found out about us..."  
  
"Fine, you've got a week to change my mind," Wufei decided the agreement was easiest. ~Besides, it means I don't have to deliver anymore pizzas.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And That's Just the Beginning... 


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: A majority of the characters used and others that are mentioned come from various anime/manga and video game titles. These characters are the property of their respective creators and by no means belong to me. The original or made-up characters portrayed in this fanfiction are the collective creations of me and some of my friends who have requested the use of their characters. The concepts and events mentioned in this fanfiction are entirely fictitious and a number of them are, by the known laws of physics as applied on the planet earth, undeniably impossible. Do enjoy the fanfic!  
  
SPOILER WARNING!: I write based on how far into a given series or game I have gotten, which may be further than the average reader. As such, I am giving you all fair warning that some of the stuff included in this fanfiction might be a little ahead of its time.  
  
------Who Invited That Guy?------  
  
After the chaos and new arrivals of the previous day, everything seemed to return to a state of normalness. That was that nothing really seemed to make very much sense and no matter how you looked at it there was still the small fact that most of these people weren't even supposed to know each other, much less live in the same building. That is beside the point however, because as it has already been stated, this is not reality and so normal rules don't actually apply to this bizzarely presented universe.  
  
The morning schedule was simple. The martial artists, like Ranma and Ryoga, got up early to go outside for training before sunrise. Sasami and Yamato got up a little later to make breakfast for the household, or to attempt making breakfast before it was disasterously demolished by some unpredictable accident. For the most part everyone else just kind of gets up when they want to and come and go as they please, with the exception of Cloud who was supposed to keep watch over the front door [because you never know what strange guest is going to drop by next.] Squall was added to the guard unit for the simple reason that should some all powerful super villian stop by, the residents of the Fangirl's Paradise should not have to face certain destruction if there are a few well-armed and damnably powerful heroes around to protect the place. Or at least that was what Crystal had in mind.  
  
Thanks to Duo's outburst to Wufei the previous day, there was still the small matter of convincing him that Quatre need not know about this place. That task would probably take some work, and it wasn't the kind of work that Crystal really looked forward to because it wasn't particularly chaotic and it was never very exciting either.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Wufei stepped out of the room he had been given for his stay at the Fangirl's Paradise as it had come be known [well you try thinking of a better name for a mansion filled with bishies!] he noticed that while the place was huge and crowded, it seemed that for the most part everyone got along. He also made a mental note that everyone seemed to regard the pink corner of the living room as though it wasn't there or as though it was too scary to get close to, and that he should probably just stay away.  
  
Duo came bounding down the stairs to greet him, "So, what do ya think? Pretty cool place, huh?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, "I've only been here one night. I never would have guessed it was possible for such a place to exist."  
  
"Would you like me to give you a tour of the place?" asked Duo hopefully.  
  
"Come to think of it, I really don't know where anything is..." Wufei started and was dragged off by Duo before he could finish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall sighed boredly at his post, "Does anything interesting ever happen here?"  
  
"You mean like yesterday?" replied Cloud.  
  
Squall shook his head, "I mean something exciting, not just a few guys who stick their feet in their mouths from time to time."  
  
"Well, about once a week... something crazy always happens," replied Cloud reassuringly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just outside of the glass sliding doors of the mansion's back side was a large swimming pool. Upon closer inspection it could be noted that there were several waterslides that seemed to connected to various upper levels of the mansion itself. One of the slides revealed its riders, Daisuke Motomiya and Chibimon.  
  
Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon watched from the safety of the recliners by the side of the pool furthest from the mansion. From somewhere else in the vicinity of the backyard, Ranma Saotome was sent screaming through the air and into the pool.  
  
"This wasn't here yesterday," mumbled Ranma-chan irritably at her sudden change in gender.  
  
Daisuke grinned as he surfaced, "Of course not, I asked them to put it in yesterday."  
  
"Let's go again!" exclaimed Chibimon.  
  
Ranma sighed and crawled out of the pool before grabbing a randomly appearing towel and dried off before going inside to ask Yamato and Sasami for some hot water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Crystal finally emerged from her chamber upstairs, she found a rather perplexed looking Koushiro Izumi working frantically at one of the many computer terminals that was in the multi purpose computer room. All of the computers were actually displaying the same scene, but he only really needed to work with one.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Koushiro?" asked Crystal.  
  
Koushiro sighed, "Can you get any Chosen Children in the vicinity in here quickly... we've got a Diablomon infestation again and we could really use Omegamon."  
  
Crystal nodded and set out to get a hold of Yamato, Daisuke and Ken. They were the only other Chosen Children that were registered as staying at the Fangirl's Paradise anyway.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Daisuke and V-mon were psyched to be doing some real Chosen Child work again. Ken and Wormmon just hoped they could be useful to the team. Once Yamato had been convinced that Sasami could handle the rest of the cooking on her own he made his way to the computer room with Gabumon. [Sasami could of course handle all the cooking if she had to, but Yamato's help made the process much faster.]  
  
"So, we've got a case of Diablomon trynig to crash the Internet again, huh? Where's Taichi when we need him?!" Yamato seemed more than a little annoyed.  
  
Koushiro shrugged, "He'll probably come back to list more reasons why you should get in on his scheme from yesterday."  
  
"That isn't funny Koushiro," Yamato frowned. "Anyway, we have more important matters to deal with right now."  
  
Within a matter of minutes Metal Garurumon and Imperialdramon were doing their best to deal with Diablomon just as he began his multiplication process. Things really weren't looking in their favor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Ranma was a guy again he went out into the backyard again to locate his sparring partner, Ryoga. Ryoga was nowhere to be found, which meant that in short time Ranma had been gone, the poor boy had started on another world tour. Ranma sighed, "I guess I'll have to find another sparring partner..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about this time that Duo concluded his extended tour of the workings and layout of the Fangirl's Paradise. Wufei merely smiled and nodded to Duo's explanations up until this point, but he really just wanted to get really far away from Duo before he really got tempted to break something. Duo really did love to talk, but at least now Wufei knew where the mobile suit parts were stored so he could get to work on Nataku. He bid farewell to Duo, with the hopes that Duo would disappear for the rest of the day, and stepped outside to set to work.  
  
Duo waved him off and started down the hallway, "Since I've got nothing better to do for the day I guess I'll take a bath..."  
  
As Duo walked down the hallway toward where the separate baths were located he noticed a familiar form lurking near the girls' bath. She shook his head and called out, "Hey Miroku, what do ya think you're doing this time?"  
  
"Nothing really, I found him lurking about and I was trying to sneak up on him," replied Miroku indicatin Happosai who was trying to pry the door open."  
  
Duo sweatdropped, "How in the hells did that creepy little old man get in here anyway?"  
  
"He must have gotten in before the guards got up," replied Miroku. "Want to help me catch him?"  
  
Somehow Happosai had managed to miss the entire discussion and was rather surprised when he found himself bound inside a bag of dirty laundry. Upon closer inspection he found that it was dirty MEN's laundry. Happosai promptly fainted and mysteriously the day appeared to be saved by Duo and Miroku.  
  
The girls unfortunately took the situation the wrong way and an angry mob formed to chase the two of them for the remainder of the morning. Duo sighed and decided he'd take his bath later if time permitted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock sounded frantically on the front door. Squall openned it absently and wasn't very surprised to see the boy with the orange dinosaur that was Agumon on the other side. Taichi was carrying a massive box filled with his doctored posters and wallscrolls of Yamato as Cloud and Sesshoumaru as Sephiroth. However, when he saw the assembled group with Koushiro in the computer room, he decided to hold off on his scheme--at least for now.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Within minutes War Greymon joined the seemingly losing battle on the net. A few more seconds online proved to be more than enough for War Greymon and Metal Garurumon to take things to the next level by becoming Omegamon. Imperialdramon took the opportunity to change from Dragon Mode into Figher Mode.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," grumbled Yamato.  
  
"Sorry, I was busy with the posters," replied Taichi with a sweatdrop.  
  
Yamato sighed, "You seriously aren't giving up on that?"  
  
"What'll ya do to me if I say no?" asked Taichi with a smirk.  
  
"I have no intention of joining your scheme, so leave me out of it! Besides, we've got the real Cloud Strife staying here anyway!" exclaimed Yamato.  
  
Taichi blinked, "Really?"  
  
"You mean you didn't seem him guarding the front door?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I almost thought that was you," replied Taichi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Nerima...  
  
Ryoga Hibiki, the eternally lost boy who also carries the Jusenkyo curse of transforming into a small black piglet when he gets splashed with cold water, was standing outside of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki in Nerima District Tokyo. Although this defied all reason for the short time he had been walking and how early it still was in the day, Ryoga was amazed by how easily he had gotten to Nerima. He boldly stepped inside.  
  
"Ryoga? What are you doing here?" Ukyo was a little more than surprised to see Ryoga on her doorstep, at least as he was now. Usually he showed up half-starved and barely conscious, but this time he was grinning like a proud idiot.  
  
"Since I'm already in Nerima, could you show me the way to the Tendo Dojo?" asked Ryoga.  
  
Ukyo facevaulted, "... sure, why not?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, is this about as normal as it gets around here?" asked Squall.  
  
Cloud shrugged, "I've only been working here a week."  
  
Squall facevaulted, "......"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omegamon finally managed the task of stabbing Diablomon's head and effectively ended the crisis by destroying the original and all the copies in one blow. Agumon, Gabumon, Chicomon and Leafmon returned to their respective partners. At that same time Justimon appeared on the net and sweatdropped, "Did I miss the action?"  
  
"Ryo, you missed it by about a minute," said Ken.  
  
Daisuke spoke up, "So are you going to stay a while? Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon emerged from the net, into the computer room. Ryo nodded, "Sure, it isn't like I have anywhere else to be in a hurry right now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the men's bath Miroku sighed, "It's only horrible because I know I didn't do anything wrong that time."  
  
Duo nodded, "I know what you mean."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasami called everyone for breakfast. The day had barely begun and already all that had happened. Somehow Crystal got the image she was in for a very long week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
